


Want You for the Night

by 13943



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: Dick is sent on a mission that he'll never forget





	Want You for the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvester/gifts).



> I'm breaking my hiatus just so i could post this bday fic for my friend [DSA](http://dsasworld.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hope you like it! ^^
> 
> A/N: this is not beta'd and i haven't written any porn scene in months so this might be a little choppy but tell me guys what you think about it!

It’s late at night yet the loud chattering of people and classical music can be heard from a far, there’s a fundraising activity currently held at the Wayne Manor, more specifically at their backyard. Only the richest of the rich and the elites were invited and of course, with that type of crowd, it’ll always attract _unwanted_ attention. Like right now, Dick Grayson, spy of a certain underground organization, have perfectly blended in to the crowd posing as one of the bodyguards of some rich bastard.

Looking around Dick keeps his vigilance on high alert. He knows some of the people in the party and it’ll be bad if they’ll notice him. He only had a minimal change on his appearance as a disguise; in fact, he just comb back his hair, contoured his face with a little make up and wear thick, dark shades. Hopefully this disguise would trick people around here, it’s already dangerous when he took on the mission alone and without back-up, there’s no way he could leave this place unscathed if he messes up.

Fixing the loose strand of his disguise, he continues on surveying the entire area. With a smile, he slowly walks closer towards the teenager—who is standing at the corner talking with some socialites—Dick’s a bit reluctant at first but the more he comes closer, the more he’s certain that the teenager is exactly his target.  

It was only a few hours ago when he was suddenly assigned to extract gather information from one of Gotham’s elite. It just so happened that his target is none other than Gotham’s prince—Bruce Wayne’s— son, Damian. Apparently rumors started to spread about Wayne Tech creating a new weapons for the GCPD and of course, some people wants to get their hands on it first and sell it to the black market. That’s why his boss had specifically assigned him this task since other spies have tried to extract the information from the teen but failed. It only added more to Dick’s pleasure knowing there’s the _only_ option left, he’s done it a million times before so this should be easy, though the pressure from his boss not to screw things up wavers his confidence a little bit.

Straightening his suit, Dick pauses and sees the billionaire’s son walking away from the scene after talking to a few socialites. The spy chuckles when he notices his target as someone who’s shy and doesn’t want to be showered with attention at parties, usually his targets are those people who feed off the attention of others, so it’s a nice change of things and based from experience, the shy ones are easiest to fool and extract the information from.

Walking gracefully, he follows his target in a faraway gazebo near the garden. Dick couldn’t see Damian Wayne’s face since the other man is in front of him with his back hunched over. Though Dick didn’t really need to see his face, he’d already saw it a million times when he was reading over his data back at the base. Damian Wayne, son of the richest man in Gotham along with the daughter of a rich business man from the Middle East and because of his upbringing, plenty of people despise his personality but his talent in business and innovation have been applauded and praised by many. He’s barely legal but even at his age, he almost looks exactly the same as his father—short slick black hair, tall figure, broad shoulders and sharp jawline, not to mention handsome as hell—except for his tan complexion and teal colored eyes.

“May I join you?” Dick slowly approaches the younger man, his voice all too sweet and kindly, his lashes fluttering like he’s flirting with him.

Damian Wayne merely spares him a look before shrugging his shoulders. Dick ignores the rude gesture and sits _closely_ at him, almost invading his personal space, “So what is the son of tonight’s man of the hour sitting here all alone, unguarded?” Normally people with status like him would have a guard or group of guards securing their every move, so seeing someone as important like him without any has piqued Dick’s interest.

“They’re annoying.” Damian grumbles.

“Oh, so you’re really not into interacting with people huh?” Dick barely holds his laughter, now his right hand is start to sneak closer and closer to Damian’s legs.

“—Tt— People are annoying.” The teenager replies, fully unaware of what Dick is doing.

“Really?” Dick leans his head a little closer to Damian, his hand have now made its way around Damian’s thigh and places his hand there. Damian now looks at him, his face is still as stoic as ever though one of his brows are lifting like he’s asking Dick what’s his doing. Dick doesn’t remove his hand away from his thigh but he does avert his gaze from him. The way the media has shown the younger man’s handsomeness is severely underrated, like really, no matter how long Dick had stared at the picture of Damian Wayne in the screen, it cannot compare to how handsome and mouth-watering he is in real life. Dick could barely keep the blooming blush on his face but it worsen when Damian Wayne places his hand on top of his and whispers, “But you may be different from the rest.”

Smiling, Dick retorts, “Then if you don’t mind, would it be alright for me to be your companion for tonight?”

…

..

.

It actually went smoother than Dick thought, they’ve talked, got to know each other better, went back to the gala, drank some drinks (he placed a little truth serum on Damian’s drink because no matter how interesting his target may be, Dick can’t forget about his mission) and now they’re on the younger man’s bedroom with Damian pinning him over the wall while placing wild and hungry kisses around his neck.

Dick winces at how rough and dominant Damian is but he endures it plus he kinda like it rough. The truth serum should be taking effect soon and he can get all the information he wants. But right now… “A-ah… you’re…” Dick’s breathe hitches when he feels the younger man’s large, warm hands starting to unbutton his shirt and begins to touch his skin.

“So…hot…” Damian whispers, his hands have successfully undressed Dick and now he starts on placing rough and hot kisses around his exposed chest. When he does so, it gives Dick a sensation that he considers as something pleasurable and winds up clawing his way around Damian’s clothes and starts to undress him as well. Though he didn’t manage to fully undress Damian because the teenager starts to nibble at the shell of his ear which earns a mewl from the spy.

 _Don’t forget your mission!_ He reminds himself, almost too lost from the touches Damian is giving him. Sure, he’s experienced having sex with people for the sake of mission plenty of times before but there’s just something in the way Damian holds and teases him that just turns him into a blabbering mess instantly.

He could hear Damian talking out something from the drawer nearby and the sound of a cup popping. Dick knows what will happened next and he really needs to start extracting the question before things get out of control.

“yo-you need to tell me…” he gasps when Damian pushes him in the bed, his legs spread wide and the younger man placing soft kisses around his inner thigh before pushing a lube-slicked finger inside of him. “a-about…” Dick’s thoughts are starting to get all wound up especially when Damian starts to move his finger around him.

“Tell you what?” Damian playfully asks while adding two more fingers, filling and stretching him out more which earns more loud moans from Dick.

Damian really knows how to push his buttons really well.

 “About the latest Wayne technology?” he continues with a grin on his face, happy at how Dick turned from a confident man into a withering mess. He removes his drenched soak fingers earning a moan from Dick. “You don’t need to know that.” he finally says and thrusts inside of him.

Damian entering him have made Dick forget how to breathe. The teenager had properly stretched him open but still, the sudden intrusion of his cock have made Dick realize how big it is and that he needs to relax. Taking a deep breath, he begins to accommodate Damian’s huge cock inside of him, he could hear Damian saying something to him but he couldn’t comprehend it.

Dick’s too busy enjoying the euphoric feeling of being fucked by someone as hot and as wild as Damian. He holds on to him, clinging and panting along with some sloppy kisses and scratching the younger man as Damian continues to pound inside of him. His insides clenching onto Damian tightly every time he hits his prostate.

The longer they go, the more Dick loses himself and when he’s about to reach his climax, “A-ah, Dami—an, I can’t—!” He moans while holding closer onto the younger man before coming and Damian follows suit, his cum dripping over Dick’s insides.

With heavy breathes and mildly hazy daze, Dick wonders why the truth serum didn’t work.  He was certain he placed it on his drink so why… no, more importantly Dick should have asked Damian properly, there’s no way the truth serum would have worked if Dick didn’t gave him the question first. But then again, the formula for the serum have some aphrodisiacs and muscle relaxant on it, so even if he can’t extract the information, Damian would still be left feeling groggy or weak.

So what’s going on? If his boss will find out about this, then… he’ll be really mad at him.

“You really think I’m that kind of stupid?” he hears Damian mumble after pulling himself outside of him.

Dick spares him a confused look.

“I have encountered people like you, Grayson.” The way he says his name send shivers down his spine. Dick doesn’t remember even telling him his real name so how…

Damian snorts and finally stands up, “I have been trained at a young age to be immune from any sorts of serums and poisons. I’ve known you for a while now Dick Grayson and I know whom you work for.”

Dick starts to get up, panic begins to raise from his chest, “Ju-just who are you.”

“Me? I’m just the heir of the Wayne Enterprise—” He gives him his signature cocky smile, the one Dick sees in the tabloids and media”—and the League of Assassins.”

Listening to the words have caused him to widen his eyes, league of assassins… so he’s…

“I had fun, I hope this won’t be the last of us seeing each other.” Damian says before placing a quick kiss on Dick’s cheeks and leaving the room.

Dick is dumbfounded, he may not be able to obtain the information his boss wanted but certainly knowing this new kind of information would at least spare him from a heavier punishment.


End file.
